


What I would give for you

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Missing scene after "I won't loose you, I can't"3x16





	What I would give for you

"I'll be fine Alexander. This is my choice, I don't want to lose my magic again." Magnus says turning away from his shadowhunter. 

"No, you won't Magnus. Catarina said that if you use it again for even the smallest of tasks it could be fatal." Alec says.

He knew trying to convince Magnus to give up his magic again would be difficult but he didn't realise just how difficult it would be. 

"Alec, I said no. I am nothing without it. Please listen to me." 

"I am Magnus. But it could kill you! I love you and I can't watch you die, not after what just happened. It terrified me!" Alec pleaded. 

"If you love me then you would stand by my decision. Please leave me alone Alec." Magnus snapped, turning to face his boyfriend. 

Alec stood still, tears building up behind his neutral expression. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because I asked you to!" Magnus yelled. 

"No Magnus, why did you agree to give up your magic in the first place? why didn't you leave me to die in that alleyway? Why did you use your magic to keep me alive before we even started dating? Why do you do all these things for me and the people that I love? What else would you do to make sure I am alive or that I'm happy?" Alec asks, his voice quivering, tears spilling over and down his cheeks.

"Why do you do it Mags?" 

Without missing a beat Magnus answers. 

"Anything! I'd do anything for you Because I love you! That's why I do it, why else?" 

Alec looks at him and sniffs. He carefully reaches out and takes Magnus's hand. 

"Now do you see? You would do anything for me in a heartbeat. Because you love me. Just like I would do anything for you. I know your magic means everything to you, but darling you mean everything to me. You are my world and I would do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe. If you died, life wouldn't be worth living because you wouldn't be in it. I want to grow old with you, get married and have kids. I want a future with you Magnus. You are the man I fell in love with. It was you, not your abilities, yes I loved them too but it was you that made me love them. I would not ask you to give your magic up if you didn't have to but it's killing you Magnus. And I know it's selfish but I don't want you to leave me, don't choose your death over me. I love you, and I know you love me so please, don't leave me." Alec sobbed, pouring his heart out. 

Magnus let out a shaky breath, his own tears pouring down his face. 

"Alexander I want all of that too, I had no idea that's how you felt. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry I put you through all that pain and worry. I'll do it. I'll give it back. Please promise me we can talk more about our feelings and our mental state more? I can't bare to see you like this over me sweetheart. I'm so sorry my love." Magnus whispered, his voice catching in his throat. 

"Always Magnus. And thank you, for choosing me." Alec hiccupped, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his jacket. 

"You are my world too sweetheart. In all my years I have never felt love for someone like I do for you. I love you, so much darling." He said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck in a hug. 

Alec gripped Magnus's waist in a vice like grip.

"I love you too Mags." Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus's cheek "Alexander?"

"Yes my love?"

"Can we just stay like this for a while, before it happens?"

"Of course"


End file.
